


Moments of Gold

by Tasyfa



Series: Atomic Pageantry [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, do not copy to other sites, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Sex ain't pretty in a war zone.





	Moments of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roswell New Mexico Week on Tumblr, for a combination of the fic prompt and lyrics from the song prompt:
> 
> Fic prompt: Quick and dirty   
> Song prompt: “It’s All Coming Back to Me Now”
> 
> [There were days when the sun was so cruel / That all the tears turned to dust]
> 
> Trigger warning for war zone.   
> ~ Tas

Quick is all there is, over here. A quiet fumble in a dark corner. Snatched moments in between courting death. No hint of anything softer in an environment requiring queer silence. 

There's only desert sand mixing with the taste of come, gritty in the throat, reality being swallowed in secret. Dust choking off the smell of sex. Heat burying it in the rivers of human sweat. 

Alex doesn't bother often. Not due to fear of discovery, or even the discomfort imposed by circumstance.

There are moments of gold in his memory and he doesn't want them tarnished by this place.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open!
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
> ~Tas


End file.
